Wandering Memories
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: Sequel! Darkness is back for revenge. New players have been added to the game as the plot thickens. Can Van and Fiona prevail as the past comes back to haunt them? VF


A/n: Hey everyone! I'm back with my sequel! I hope you all didn't think i forgot about you! I just discovered that my study hall teacher allows us to have our laptops to work on stuff. So now I can work on my stories when I don't have homework to do! Yay! So maybe I'll be able to update more often hopefully. Well, so not to leave you people in suspense, here we go, the start of a whole new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. I do however, own this plot line.

!#$&()

Almost a year had passed since Van and Fiona's lives had been interrupted by Blair and all the problems he had brought along with him. In that years time, Van and Fiona had been engaged and married with a small wedding of just family and friends. They had moved into their own little house at the Wind Colony, but ended up spending most of the time at one of the bases.

It was a calm, peaceful night on Zi as the moon lighted up the small Wind Colony. It was one of the few night that Van and Fiona got to spend in their small home. The wind blew softly outside the open window, rustling the leaves on the small trees outside.

Fiona had fallen into a deep sleep, which she had come to do on a normal basis to drown out Van's loud snoring. Lately, however, she had begun to have strange dreams. Dreams of places that seemed so familiar to her, like living in the past. It was another one of those nights of strange dreams as the sweat began to gently pour down her face.

"_Sweetheart, are you outside?" A woman's voice called from a large, grand palace, shinning brightly in the hot, bright Zi sun. _

"_Yes mom." A young girl of about 14 quickly ran up to the woman, her long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She had been playing in the garden. And what a beautiful garden it was. Flowers of every kind adorned the paths that could be walked on by those of the royal family. _

"_Its time to come inside, your sisters are waiting." The woman said, her blonde hair not unlike the small girls, and her looks also quite the same. _

"_But mom, I don't want to go to Kat's dress rehearsal. I don't see why its so important for me to go anyway." The young girl complained as she followed her mother out of the hot sunlight, and into the cool, inviting air of the palace. _

"_Its very important to your sister that you be there. Its for her big day tomorrow, and she needs all the support she can get, its not easy to get married you know." Her mother said as she lead Fiona into the room where the girls were to get changed. _

_As the door opened, the girl let out an ear piercing scream as her mother tried to hide her daughters eyes from the horror within the room. The dark red substance of blood covered much of the floor and some of the walls. The mother quickly tried to pull her daughter away from the sight, trying not to vomit herself at the sight of all the gore. Turning, a dark shadow covered the doorway, preventing escape. _

"_Did you really think I'd be gone forever? Well now I'm back, and I'm ready to take back what's mine." _

&$$#!$!(&!&!#&)(&$&$)&#

Fiona sat up. The voice of the man who had last spoken in her dream rang through her mind. Her dreams did not frighten her, but led her curiosity to finding out her past to grow with each dream. Who was the woman? Was the small girl her? Who was the man? Questions like this continually ran through her mind, often distracting her of the tasks she was put to do.

Looking out the window, she saw the sunrise as the first rays of light began to fill the room. Looking beside her, she saw the Van was still sleeping. Leaning over, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned slightly, but other wise continued to rest.

Carefully, as not to wake Van, she slowly got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she emerged clean and fully clothed. The sun felt warm on her wet feet. She walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for her and Van.

Fiona heard a yawn from the bedroom, giving her forewarning that Van was up and about. Minutes later he emerged from the room, his hair magically falling into his normal, spiky style.

"Good morning beautiful," Van said as he wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist, holding her tightly.

"Good morning Van," Fiona replied as she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Whatcha cookin?" Van asked quickly as he looked over her shoulder, returning her kiss.

"Eggs, now go get a shower, and when you're all clean, breakfast will he ready." Fiona said as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Alright, but don't you go disappearing on me," Van said with a cheesy smile. "You better be here when I return."

Fiona felt Van let go of her as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Fiona hummed quietly to herself as she finished the eggs, laying them nicely on the plate for Van to devour.

Fiona quickly looked back as she felt as if there were a pair of eyes staring at her. Nothing. She could hear the running water from the bathroom indicating that Van was still in the shower. Brushing it off as nothing, she continued to clean up the mess from breakfast.

There it was again. This time she felt something brush against the back of her leg, sending chills down her spine. She was afraid to look behind for fear of what she might find standing behind her. Turning slowly, she found writing on the floor with the ketchup that she had placed beside Van's eggs.

Fiona inhaled sharply as she read what it had said. Looking up, she heard the door to the bathroom open as Van stepped out.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Van asked quickly as he ran to her side, nearly slipping in the ketchup mess. Fiona could say nothing, only point at the message as tears welled in her eyes.

"It cant be." Van said as he grabbed Fiona's hand and looked at the red writing. It was short, and it was simple, and straight to the point.

_I'M BACK _

&T$(&&$&!$)&#($#$#$(&$#$$&

What do you people think? You like? I hope you do. I don't know when this will actually get posted, since I am grounded now….stupid report card. But we'll just have to see. I hope you liked it! This is just a start. It will get better, I promise! - So leave me a nice review and let me know what you think of it so far. I will love you forever and always!

Peace,

Michiko

PS: I'm ungrounded now, so that tells you just how long it was between the time that i wrote this and now that i'm posting it.


End file.
